


【瑞弗/V】如果我们有可能…？

by AlpsGoatherd



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex, Video Game Mechanics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpsGoatherd/pseuds/AlpsGoatherd
Summary: 瑞弗/有批男V，瑞弗双性恋设定，有dirty talk，ooc maybe小警察这么好，怎么就没人搞呢:)
Relationships: Male V/River Ward, V/River Ward
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	【瑞弗/V】如果我们有可能…？

“敬友谊。”

V抓起酒瓶朝瑞弗示意，然后他看着瑞弗拿过他手中的酒瓶，嘴对嘴地喝了一大口。

“你知道吗，V，”瑞弗聊到一半突然压低声音对他说道，”我喝醉的时候会变得非常有魅力。”

V朝他勉强一笑。他当然知道了，因为他光听着瑞弗沙哑的声音就已经开始硬得发疼了。

天哪，V。强尼在他脑子里戏谑着。你他妈竟然当着警察的面勃起了，真有你的。

去你妈的。V痛骂强尼，并打算一会就再吃一粒omega阻断剂让这个王八蛋能安静一会。

他最终还是没把心里真实的想法说给瑞弗听。他害怕自己一旦张嘴就会毁掉自己跟瑞弗之间好不容易建立起来的友情，尤其是瑞弗刚刚提过他前女友的事情，他有什么理由认为瑞弗不是直男呢？也许他们最适合做哥们，毕竟在杰克去世后，他只想留住身边的人。

但瑞弗实在是太辣了。

V晕乎乎走进瑞弗留给他过夜的房间，跌落在单人床上。他刚刚因为两人的关系发愁而喝得有点多，此刻只想靠赶紧入睡来忘掉自己的胡思乱想。可是他一闭上眼，脑子里就全是瑞弗黝黑的皮肤和健硕的胸肌，以及他之前被V有意无意之间瞟到的，裤裆被勒得鼓起的一包。

被这种阴茎操一定会很爽吧。

他裤裆里的东西硬得生疼，V把手伸向他光滑的阴户，用中指慢慢地揉搓已经抬头的阴蒂，试图缓解这种难受的感觉，然而他越是在阴蒂上打转，他就越觉得阴穴在往外涌出淫液，把他几乎整条内裤都弄湿了。

只抚慰阴蒂没有什么效果，V干脆脱掉了下身所有的衣物，朝后穴伸进两只手指，模拟性交的动作开始抽插。

“嗯啊……”V想象着这是瑞弗在用他粗大的阴茎在操自己，一时没注意从嘴里漏出了一句大声的呻吟，吓得他赶紧用另一只手捂住自己的嘴巴。

瑞弗在隔壁。一想到这个事实反而让他更加兴奋，加快了手指抽查的速度，仿佛自己正在跟瑞弗做爱。可恨的是仅仅用手指并不能满足他淫荡的后穴，他甚至用阴唇去摩擦床单，嘴里不断重复着“操我，瑞弗”，在阴穴里搅拌着手指发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

快到了，他马上要高潮了。V干脆将捂着嘴的左手放到胸前，试图用刺激乳头来加快高潮的进程。他紧闭着双眼，不停地扭着屁股发骚。

身上的被子突然被人掀开了。V下意识缩回手，睁眼便看到瑞弗表情不明地看着他，顿时脑内一片空白。

他全听到了。

“所以，”V的大脑还在死机，瑞弗倒是率先开口说话了，“你之前告诉我你有话想跟我说，然后你就在我隔壁喊着我的名字自慰，还以为我不会听到吗？”

完了。V绝望地想着。瑞弗应该会直接把他这种变态赶出家门吧。

然后他听到瑞弗叹了口气：“V，明明你做起事来雷厉风行的，怎么一到了感情方面就这么迟钝呢。”他跪在床上，不顾V的阻挠拉开他的双腿，却愣住了。

“哇哦，V，”反应过来之后，瑞弗朝着他的阴户吹了声口哨，“你还有多少事情是我不知道的？”随后瑞弗捧起他的屁股，低头含住了他的阴蒂。

“我操！瑞弗，嗯……”好久没人来给他服务了，他的阴蒂简直敏感到不行。V在对方的舔弄之下舒服得头皮发麻，双腿圈在瑞弗的后背上，仅剩的一丝理智让他尝试着去推开瑞弗的头，“你他妈……嗯……干什么……”

“得了吧V，你看看你都爽成什么样了，还打算拒绝我吗？”瑞弗轻笑了一声，指尖慢条斯理地描摹着他阴穴的轮廓：“连毛都剃光了，是特意为今晚准备的吗？”见V没有吭声，瑞弗从他腿间爬起来，欺身压在他上面，俯在他耳边带着厚重的呼吸低声说道：

“还是说，你本来就是个随时准备着给别人操的婊子？”

V的身体忍不住颤抖了一下。

“这么敏感，你还真是个婊子，嗯？“瑞弗在他的乳头上轻轻拧了一下，刺激得他忍不住哑着嗓子叫了出来。V羞得脸捂住嘴巴，避开瑞弗灼热的目光。

操。他已经太久没做爱了，每天为了生计奔波于各个雇主之间，如果有哪一天能早点干完活，他一定会直接往床上一趴倒头就睡，哪里有时间做这种事。结果他现在面对着自己的暗恋对象表现得像个没经验的处男，仅仅听了人家一句话后穴就流水流个不停。

别他妈忏悔了，也不知道之前是谁老在洗澡的时候幻想着警察爹地操自己。强尼不合时宜的调笑在他脑子里响起。老子他妈都还没说什么，你在那犹豫个屁啊，干脆直接跟他爽快干一炮，别在这胡思乱想了。

滚开，强尼。V吼他。

正在跟自己脑袋里的恐怖分子吵架的V忽然被瑞弗钳住下巴，强迫他把头转了回来。

“这种时候了，你居然还在走神？”他看见瑞弗的眼神暗了下来，接着就被对方扯着领子拎起来打了个转，“扑通“一声紧紧按倒在床上，

发出这么大的动静，V生怕吵醒在其他屋里睡觉的瑞弗的家人，他用气声嗔怪后面那人：“嘿，小声点——”那不是我的错。他还没来得及把剩下的话说出口，就听见拉链解开的声音，有什么东西顶住了他的后穴穴口，于是他硬生生地憋了回去。对方握着阴茎在他后穴周围上下研磨着，时不时地还在他股间拍打几下，搞得他后面痒到不行。

你妈的，哪有这种惩罚人的方式啊。V看瑞弗没有要插他的意思，扭着屁股在他的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，示意他赶紧进来。结果瑞弗“啪”地一巴掌拍在他右臀上，把他吓了一跳，压着嗓子惊呼：“我操，你想让他们都听见吗？”

“你这可不是想让我进来的态度。”

看来这家伙是根本不在乎乔斯第二天会对他俩有什么评论了。V索性也破罐子破摔，用讨好的语气说道：“……好警察，求求你，用你的大几把操烂我的小穴吧。”

几乎是刚说完的一瞬间，瑞弗的阴茎就毫不客气地捅了进来，撑得V不由自主地发出“嗯啊”的呻吟。尽管他刚刚自慰的时候就已经照顾到了后穴，但由于他之前好久没做爱，他的后穴又变紧了，想要完全接受瑞弗的庞然大物还是需要些时间的。然而瑞弗完全没有给他适应的机会，压着他的身子就快速操干起来，阴唇被对方的卵袋撞击着发出的暧昧的“啪啪”声充斥着整间屋子。

“啊……求你了，慢点……”阴道被瑞弗整条阴茎充满的感觉差点让他窒息。这是他俩唯一的一次做爱，瑞弗就立刻找到了他的敏感部位，每次抽插都精准地蹭过那一点，刺激得他想要大声叫床，却被瑞弗捂住了嘴巴。

“嘘……”瑞弗轻舔他的耳垂，“别把他们吵醒了。”

你他妈也知道会吵醒他们啊？V被顶得说不出来话。他舒服得蜷缩起脚趾，可有时快感又来得太过强烈，令他挣扎着扭过身子，抓住瑞弗的手腕来保持理智。瑞弗大概是明白了他的意思，边操边在他肩膀上留下一连串的吻来安慰他。

“等等，瑞弗……”V从自己的呻吟声中偷出一口气，“我想看着你的脸做。”

瑞弗的动作顿了一下，从V体内抽出了阴茎，V的后穴立刻被无尽的空虚感填满。瑞弗从他身上爬过去，侧身抬起V的左腿搭在他的手臂上，扶着阴茎对准V的阴穴再次插了进去。这次他操得更狠了，V不得不靠抓住他的后背来保持平衡。

“嗯啊，太深了……”

太舒服了。他差点就忘记做爱是世界上感觉最好的事情了，尤其是还是像现在这样被自己喜欢的人操穿他的肉体，甚至是灵魂。V最终还是被操得哭了出来，勉强红着眼眶望向瑞弗同样因为沉溺于快感而有些迷离的眼睛。他的阴蒂涨得厉害，穴口使劲吸着瑞弗的阴茎。

“宝贝，你实在吸得太紧了，我要撑不住了。”瑞弗低声喘息着，凑上来跟V接吻。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，嘴唇的交合之处发出“啧啧”的水声，仿佛是两只撕咬的雄性食肉动物，都想把对方吃干抹净。

“射进来……”V在唇齿交融间挤出一句话，“射满我的肚子。”

瑞弗的抽插动作忽然更快了，逼得他只好用指甲死命抠住瑞弗的后背。大腿根部一阵酸软，V在高潮的瞬间狠狠地咬住了瑞弗的肩膀，防止任何大声的呻吟从他口中漏出来。紧接着一股暖流进入V的穴口，灌满了他的整个阴道，瑞弗也射了。

之后他就陷入了晕厥。

V醒来的时候，闻到了从屋外飘来的香味。他伸了个懒腰，无视强尼在他旁边叨叨自己居然操了个条子，直接朝厨房走去。瑞弗裸着上半身，正在用咖啡机煮咖啡。

“嘿。”V打了个哈欠，之后才发现瑞弗身上被他抓出的指甲印，非常不好意思地用指尖触碰了一下：“疼吗？对不起，我太用力了。”

“嘿。你不需要道歉，V。事实上，我倒觉得这证明你昨晚很享受。”瑞弗调侃着说。V半恼半笑着给了他一拳，瑞弗把他拉到自己怀里，低头吻住了他。

“没想到你在床上这么辣，嗯？”瑞弗在他唇间轻舔了一下之后放开了他，表情却突然变得严肃了一些，“昨晚之后……你和我……有没有可能？就是……长期的那种。”

我他妈当然想，可是我都半截入土了，不想连累你。V悲哀地想。然而他没办法拒绝瑞弗那双深情的眼睛，于是把来龙去脉给他解释了一遍，并问他还愿不愿意做自己的男朋友。

“我愿意试试。”瑞弗坚定地给出了答复，随后又压低声音说道：“操起来这么舒服的屁股，你觉得我舍得放弃吗？”

与此同时，乔斯的声音也从背后传来：“早上好！希望我没打扰两位。”

瑞弗的妹妹走到两人旁边，目光落在瑞弗肩膀上的牙印，忍不住坏笑起来：“哇哦，你们昨晚也太激烈了吧。”

我就知道。V朝瑞弗翻了个白眼，甚至没有察觉自己已经偷偷勾住了他的小指。


End file.
